


Extra-curricular Activity

by ximeria



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-10
Updated: 2003-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotta love it when a plan backfires...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra-curricular Activity

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the FNF challenge on AlphaGate:
> 
> "I'm sorry?" Jack said blankly. "Could you repeat that?"  
> "I said, so you're Dr. Jackson's boyfriend?"Don't ask about the title *g* -- came about during a VERY late night chat with the lovely Carla, who was sweet enough to audience the entire story while I was writing it. (why oh why, do I feel more inspired in the middle of the night?)

Jack rolled his shoulders, trying to get his stiff neck muscles to work. He should've never let the General talk him into this. It was all for Daniel's sake. Not that the man would ever have asked himself, but seeing this was important to Daniel, it couldn't hurt to have some of the team along.

No, Jack hadn't volunteered, he'd simply been the only one available. Watching his friend out of the corner of his eye, Jack felt a twinge of guilt. It wasn't entirely true. Well, sure, Teal'c was off to the Land of Light to visit his family, Sam was off helping the Tok'ra, which left himself, the teams CO, to escort the team's linguist to this... shindig in Washington. He didn't like the trip or the people, but the company...

With a frown Jack squashed the thought of how annoying it was to be trapped in this place, full of ...geeks. Well, Jack still had a problem with scientists. Not Daniel though. Jack realized with a flicker of regret, that the man had turned into a fine soldier, which, to tell the truth, had never been Jack's intention. At least Daniel hadn't lost his sense of right and wrong, the man would still fight Jack to the end if he thought Jack was about to do the wrong thing in a situation.

Eyeing the cocktail bar, Jack decided he could handle a little more alcohol. Strictly speaking, he was there on duty, but what the AF didn't know, wouldn't hurt it. The murmur of voices was annoying him, like the buzz of mosquitoes. Really, really annoying him. It wouldn't be half as bad if the few scattered conversations Jack picked up weren't full of terms he didn't understand. Okay, not entirely true, a lot of Daniel's habit of sharing his knowledge had widened Jack's horizon over the years, only, he'd never ever let the younger man know that. Jack felt just fine about his `dumb-soldier' act.

A quick look over the room showed him Daniel, off to the side, deep in conversation with two older professors. As if his team member knew Jack was watching, he turned his head a little, catching Jack's eyes and giving him a small contented smile in return.

It was one of those little smiles that melted Jack's reserve -- every goddamned time. Daniel felt at home here, among all the other academics, which made it all worth it. The trip, the dress blues he was wearing. Not that he had to, but since Daniel was officially working as an advisor to the USAF, it was only fair to send someone along -- in full uniform. It hadn't necessarily had to be the SGC's 2IC, but then again, if Daniel was going, why not with style.

Jack hid a smirk. If these old geezers could only hear themselves talking -- so full of... Jack caught the warning look Daniel shot him. Damned, was the man telepathic? The glare quickly softened. It was just the way they always were. It came in pretty handy on the team. A good day for Colonel Jack O'Neill was, even if a situation went FUBAR, his team worked so well together they didn't have to use ordinary communication. They just... clicked. Daniel and him especially.

Letting his mind drift again, Jack noticed that the majority of the attendants were older than he was. The very few who weren't, well, they looked old already. Actually, one of the few who stood out in the crowd was Daniel. The charcoal grey suit, light grey silk shirt and black tie suited him, but there was no way anyone would've guessed the man had two PhD's and knew more than 20 languages - at least until he opened his mouth. Then again, no one would ever suspect that he also handled a P90 as well as any soldier, visited other planets, oh, and could keep up with a certain Colonel's twisted sense of humor. Truth be told, Daniel's own snarky attitude was among the things that had drawn Jack to the other man almost from the beginning. Not that Jack would ever tell him that.

Jack ordered another drink, and leaned against the bar, eyes every now and then flickering to his friend. It had definitely been the humor back then, the unique look at life Daniel had. Now? Friendship, respect and trust. Happiness and sadness, shared as always as a team, though sometimes only between the two of them. Love...

With a light smile, Jack wondered what Daniel might think if he knew. Oh, there was the kind of love all four of them had for each other. Sure, the kind you have for a family, the kind that wasn't truly appropriate for a military team. Then there was the love that he had for Daniel and Daniel alone. The kind of love that would never be considered appropriate by the AF or any other military installation.

It would put a strain on their friendship if Daniel ever found out. Not that the younger man would ever do anything to deliberately damage it. Especially not because of some little thing like Jack being attracted to him, in love with him. But undeniably, it would change the way they were around each other. One of the strongest reasons for Jack to keep his emotions to himself. He didn't really have anything to gain from telling Daniel, but a lot to lose. Jack wasn't so foolish as to think that Daniel would share his feelings, reciprocate them, even.

A light clearing of throat turned Jack's attention to a man standing next to him. Probably around Daniel's age, average height, average built, average looks. Better dressed than most of the men in the room.

"Yes?" Jack raised an eyebrow. Very few had tried to talk to him during the evening. Not surprisingly. Jack was good at radiating the kind of aura that simply told people to not even bother.

"So you're Dr. Jackson's boyfriend?"

"I'm sorry?" Jack said blankly. "Could you repeat that?"

"I said, so you're Dr. Jackson's boyfriend?" The man's slightly crooked smile was in no way threatening or condescending, but his choice of words felt like being hit by a two-by-four -- right between the eyes.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Jack hid his surprise well, feigning disinterest.

The man gave him a shaky smile, obviously not entirely sure how to read the Colonel. Suited Jack just fine, actually. Keep your opponent in the dark for as long as possible.

"Well, Dr. Jackson... eh, a colleague of ours asked what you were doing here, and Dr. Jackson said you were here with him."

Jack raised an eyebrow. Okay, and how the hell had that led to...?

"He, um..." the young man hesitated for a moment, then seemed to find some strength somewhere. "The man, Professor Smith, was a little... well, let's say he showed a lot of interest in Dr. Jackson."

"Dr. Jackson's work is impressive," Jack countered, though now his eyes were fully on the little ensemble concentrating on his linguist. Had he zoned so much out he hadn't noticed... Ah, yes, he could see it now. There was a guy standing next to Daniel who kept moving closer to the man, while Daniel kept moving away.

"Somehow I don't think Professor Smith's interest is entirely work related, Mr. ..."

"O'Neill, Colonel O'Neill." Jack narrowed his eyes, and then relaxed as he saw Daniel seemed to be able to take care of himself... at least for a little while. So Daniel had said something that might have been conceived as if they were together... "What exactly did he say?"

"Who?" The other man kept watching the little group as well.

"Dr. Jackson," Jack said.

"Well, first the Professor expressed a certain amount of... interest in you and your presence here, then, when Dr. Jackson said you were here as his escort, the professor made a rather rude comment about selling out and being on a leash.

"I see," Jack answered, fighting down a small smile. He could guess what kind of reaction that had caused.

"Safe to say, Dr. Jackson's reaction was..."

"A little chilly?" Jack's grin surfaced.

"I'd say!" the other man finally relaxed a little, "I take it you've been acquainted with that before?"

"Oh yeah," Jack found himself strangely liking this man. Not as stuffed up as the rest of the attendees.

"I'm James, by the way," the other man stuck out his hand.

Jack shook it, "You don't seem to have any problems with Dr. Jackson."

"Well, no, I used to go to his lectures and he always found the time to answer questions."

"Unlike the rest of the academics?" Jack could just imagine what they were like.

"Oh, they don't mind talking, they just don't like it when you question their theories."

"Whereas Daniel loves an intelligent discussion," Jack finished for James.

"True," the man nodded.

"And he gets pretty snarky if you try to cheat your way out of it," Jack pursed his lips, looking fondly over at his friend, still deep in conversation.

James chuckled, "That he is."

"So..." Jack prodded.

"You want to know what Dr. Jackson said?" James gave him a wicked smile.

"Well, of course," Jack admitted with an even wider grin.

"He... smiled and said you were here as a friend as well and that we shouldn't approach you - since you, quote: `don't like academics, and you hate social gatherings.'"

"I like social gatherings," Jack defended himself, "at least the barbeque kind."

"You don't like to dress up and play nice with people you have no respect for."

Jack couldn't help liking the man. "True," he answered.

"Professor Smith deducted that as well, and continued to dig his own grave."

"Oh?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"He... commented on the intelligence, or rather, the lack thereof in the military."

"Ouch," Jack winced.

"So Dr. Jackson asked him if he truly believed they'd promote brainless idiots in the forces.

"Let me guess," Jack interrupted, as James took a sip of his drink. "Professor Smith admitted that was exactly what he thought?"

"Oh yeah."

"So, not only did he dig his own grave, he filled it up afterwards as well."

"That he truly did," James turned and ordered another drink. "Dr. Jackson wasn't... holding back."

"Basically they think because I don't know about artifacts and dead languages, I'm not to be reckoned with?" Jack smirked.

"Something like that," James admitted.

"And you?"

"I'm... a little out of the ordinary around here. I have a degree in biochemistry; the study of languages is a hobby, one that I pursue whenever I can." James shrugged.

"Good at it?" Jack's `potential subject radar' kicked in.

"Pretty good at both, though nowhere near Dr. Jackson's abilities when it comes to languages."

"Hero worship," Jack grinned. He'd seen it often enough to recognize it.

"Absolutely," James smiled back.

Jack wavered between considering offering the kid a job and shooing him off in case his interest in Daniel was more than just hero worship.

As if the man could read his thoughts, he continued, "Don't worry, Colonel, I'm straight as a ruler."

Jack felt a twinge of guilt. Daniel wasn't his, even if Daniel might have implied... Jack decided to prod for a little more info. And he even managed to get the man's phone number before saying their goodnights. Jack pushed off from the bar and slowly made his way towards Daniel's small gathering.

Slipping up next to Daniel, he decided that if Daniel could play the game, so could he. Jack didn't even feel guilty even though he knew it was an excuse for him to get close to Daniel. He wasn't about to risk everything, that something might get back to the military, but he could do subtle -- when he wanted to.

Getting up close to Daniel, Jack put a hand on the small of the man's back. Daniel gave a little start, but didn't try to move away.

"Jack?"

"Daniel."

Daniel turned his head a little, eyebrow raised.

Jack shrugged, giving him a small smile, rubbing his thumb against Daniel's jacket, feeling the muscles underneath it.

Panic flared for a moment behind the glasses before Daniel got it under control.

"Colonel O'Neill," said the man next to him. Professor Smith.

"Professor," Jack acknowledged coolly.

"Are we boring you?"

Jack felt Daniel tense under his hand. "Not at all," Jack replied.

"Jack?" Daniel hid his worry well.

"I think I've found a potential recruit," Jack told him.

"Oh?" Daniel frowned.

Jack nodded.

"One academic isn't enough for you Colonel?" Professor Smith sounded... crossed.

Jack pursed his lips in a nasty smile. "It's not for me, Professor, it's for the Air Force." Leaning against Daniel, he continued, "I've got more than enough right here."

He could feel how Daniel tensed under his hand, obviously fighting the urge to call Jack on his rather blatant comment.

"Time to call it a day... Jack?" Daniel's voice was low and controlled.

"If you say so, Daniel." Jack felt heat and cold run up and down his spine at the thought of what might happen now. It had been fun for the time being, but he wasn't so dumb as to think Daniel would just let him get away with it.

Suddenly Jack found his hand empty, as Daniel squeezed out of his hold, took a step to the side and took hold of Jack's elbow, fingers closing in an iron-grip. "Shall we, Colonel?"

Oh sh** Jack winced internally. Maybe he shouldn't have... Jack drew in a sharp breath, as Daniel's other hand strayed over to brush across Jack's abdomen.

As they moved towards the exit, Jack dreaded the ride back to their hotel. Daniel's hand stayed possessively on Jack's waist and Jack hardly dared look at the other man. Heat coiled in his body as they went out the door, every academic in the room left behind and forgotten about.

Jack managed to get a taxi for them, giving Daniel a suspicious look when the man held the door for him, waiting for him to get in first. Jack quickly climbed in, trying to ignore the hand brushing his backside as he passed Daniel.

Jack tried to get comfortable in the backseat, and he almost managed until Daniel slid in next to him, moving over until he was leaning heavily against Jack's side, his breath hot against Jack's neck as he told the driver which hotel they were staying at.

The ten minute drive to their hotel felt like an eternity to Jack. Daniel's hand rested softly on Jack's thigh, thumb rubbing lightly over the blue fabric of his uniform. He didn't say anything, simply rested his head on Jack's shoulder, breath hot and arousing against Jack's neck.

Jack didn't for a moment think he could hide exactly what Daniel was doing to him, but Daniel didn't say anything, simply kept stroking Jack's thigh. God, Jack was happy Daniel was stroking the right thigh and that he'd dressed left when he'd changed earlier. The older man didn't even notice as they pulled up in front of their hotel, but Daniel leaned forward, paying their driver and Jack finally found enough control to open the door but then almost fell out.

For a moment Jack thought he might have gotten away clean, and he really needed to straighten up, and above all adjust himself, because his cock was pressed thick and throbbing against his inner thigh.

His relief lasted only until he felt fingers move up the back of his thigh to slide oh-so-casually in between his legs and brush against his cock. Jack felt the jolt, part of him obviously enjoying the whole thing.

Jack's knees almost gave in, but before he could react, he felt Daniel by his side, a strong arm around his waist.

"I didn't know you'd had that much to drink, Jack," Daniel commented in a husky voice, close to his ear.

Jack fought to find his voice as Daniel led him inside, across the lobby to the elevators. Hand shaking a little, Jack reached out and pressed the button to call the elevator. Daniel was still holding on to him, arm around Jack's waist, the other hand holding his elbow.

As the doors opened, Jack realized his mistake. This time of the night there was no one in it. They'd be all alone... Jack cleared his throat, finally working up the necessary brain activity to tell Daniel to stop. Only, it never happened, as Daniel let go of his elbow and covered Jack's mouth with his hand.

"Hush," Daniel whispered as he led Jack inside, maneuvering him into the corner.

Somehow Jack imagined the bell of the door closing was the final warning that his world had gone absolutely nuts, off the rails and everything. It didn't exactly help matters when Daniel pressed up against him, hand sliding slowly down over Jack's mouth, fingers parting a little, tips running reverently over Jack's lips.

The doors suddenly opened on their floor, Daniel dragging Jack out, taking full advantage of Jack's state. As they came to a halt outside Daniel's door, the younger man leaned in, caressing Jack's cheek. "Goodnight, Jack, sweet dreams," he whispered, pressing a light kiss to Jack's other cheek, before unlocking his door, slipping inside, trying to close the door on one very stunned Jack.

Somehow Jack's instincts kicked in and he managed to put a foot in the door and keep it open, if only a fraction. What the hell was Daniel playing at? Taking a deep breath, Jack put his shoulder against the door and forced it open, causing Daniel to stumble back, the calculating look in his eyes shifting to worry.

"Jack, look, I..." Daniel kept backing away from him, into the hotel room.

Jack closed the door behind him, leaning back against it, making sure the click of the lock was audible.

"Having... fun, Daniel?" Jack crossed his arms over his chest, following Daniel with his eyes, the dim lighting from the city outside outlining the lean form currently standing in the middle of the room.

"Jack...?"

"Look, Daniel," Jack whispered, knowing that in the silent hotel room, Daniel would hear every word. "What the hell do you think you were doing?" Jack didn't really feel as much anger as he did confusion, a little hurt and a lot turned on.

"I... you... you started it, Jack!"

Jack snorted in surprise. "I what?" he asked in a louder voice.

"You're the one who came up to me while I was talking to the professors, acting all possessive!" Daniel's voice rose a little, frustration ringing out clearly.

Jack bit his lower lip for a moment, wondering if Daniel's little ploy might have backfired a bit. Walking slowly forward, he followed Daniel, as the man backed until his back was against the wall next to the window.

"Someone seemed to have let people think we were... together," Jack said, voice low and deep. He took two more steps forward, ending up well within Daniel's personal space.

"Oh..." Daniel's head dipped eyes downcast. Arms came up to wrap around his body, as Daniel obviously didn't know what to expect.

Jack took pity on him, he wasn't really angry with Daniel, not now that he suspected there might be real interest behind Daniel's action. Still, Jack wasn't one to act on suspicions alone.

"Daniel," Jack said softly, reaching out to take hold of Daniel's arms, slowly unfolding them, holding them out from the tense body. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Daniel didn't respond, and he still refused to look up and meet Jack's eyes.

Taking a chance, Jack draped Daniel's arms up over his own shoulders, sliding his hands slowly up over the arms and down Daniel's sides as he moved closer. Reaching up, he cupped Daniel's chin, lifting his head. Jack allowed himself to feel a little relieved as his body brushed against the considerable bulge in Daniel's pants.

Daniel bit his lip when he finally met Jack's eyes.

"Plan kinda backfired, huh?" Jack said in a low tone of voice.

He could feel Daniel swallowing hard, and then felt the movement as Daniel nodded.

"You can stop me, you know that, right?" Jack tried to make out Daniel's expression in the semi-darkness. When no answer was forthcoming, Jack tried again. "You just have to say no..."

Daniel still didn't answer, so Jack realized he'd have to take it one step further or pull back. With a sigh, he chose to ignore the throbbing of his own erection and made to take a step back.

Daniel's arms slid down Jack's shoulders and strong fingers curled in his dress jacket, keeping him in place. Jack raised an eyebrow, looking down at the hands keeping him in place. "I'll take that as a yes?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Jack?" Daniel's voice was unusually hoarse.

"Yeah?" Jack hardly dared breathe.

Suddenly he was yanked forward, nose to nose with Daniel, who was breathing rapidly. "Shut up, Jack," was the last thing he heard before Daniel's lips clamped down over his, bruising in their heat.

Oh yeah, it had definitely backfired. Jack willingly parted his lips as he felt Daniel's tongue push relentlessly against them. Hot and slick, Daniel's tongue slid over Jack's, searching, mapping every little part of Jack's mouth. Jack sucked a little harder on it and was amazed to hear Daniel moan deep in his throat.

Daniel finally released his grip on Jack, hands sliding down and around to dig into Jack's hips. Pushing one leg up to wrap around Jack's waist, Daniel pulled at Jack as he thrust upwards, the position awkward as they were both still standing.

Jack didn't miss the invitation. "Daniel, are... are you absolutely sure?" he gulped.

"Oh yeah," Daniel gasped, "in fact, it's a personal fantasy of mine."

Jack's hands slid around to grip Daniel's ass, squeezing the taut muscles. "If you're sure..."

Two seconds later Jack found himself on his back, on the bed, with Daniel on top trying to suck the life out of him. Jack's hands came up to stroke Daniel's back, down over his ass.

"We..." Jack panted, "we need..."

"Way ahead of you, Flyboy," Daniel interrupted him, sitting back and straddling Jack's waist. Daniel leaned to the side, grasping for his bag. Jack took the opportunity to pull Daniel's shirt out of his pants, hand sliding up under the silky garment to find warm skin, almost burning against Jack's palm.

Daniel's body shook, and he stayed where he was for a moment, resting with his head down on the bed, his breath coming in rasping pants. "Clothes," he finally forced out.

Jack couldn't agree more and somehow they managed to get rid of their clothes and Daniel's glasses in no time. A moment later Daniel landed on top of him again, but Jack wasn't complaining. There was something strangely comforting about being grounded in that fashion, warm body holding him down. Finding each other's lips, they stayed like that for a long time, the initial desperation losing its edge as their hands explored.

Daniel finally pushed back up into his previous position. He smiled down at Jack, the dim light darkening his eyes, only showing off the outline of him in an almost ghostly manner. Daniel placed a wrapped condom on Jack's chest and held up a bottle.

Jack stared at both. "Did you plan this?"

Daniel chuckled breathlessly. "Oh no, I could have never planned this -- not this way, Jack." He paused for a moment. "But I've been hoping for a very, very long time..."

Jack couldn't help smiling. "So have I," he whispered back.

"Pretty dumb, the both of us, huh?" Daniel grinned.

"Oh yeah," Jack answered.

Daniel shook his head, exchanged the bottle with the condom and pushed himself backwards.

Jack drew in his breath hard, as Daniel slid over his erection and bit his lower lip when Daniel broke the seal and pulled out and held up the condom. He could almost see the wicked grin on Daniel's face as the man leaned down over Jack's crotch, running a finger tentatively up the length of Jack's cock.

"Daniel..." Jack warned.

"Hush," Daniel chuckled. "Trust me." With that, his fingers curled around the base of Jack's erection and the thin protection was slowly rolled down into place.

Jack almost arched off the bed. He'd never much liked condoms, but having Daniel put it on... Hitting the bed flat again, he joined in Daniel's laughter.

"Responsive, aren't we?" Daniel teased.

"Ya think?" Jack answered breathlessly.

Daniel moved back up, straddling Jack's waist again. Rising onto his knees, he uncapped the bottle, squeezed some of the gel out onto his fingers before recapping and dropping it on the bed.

Even if Jack couldn't see Daniel's eyes in the dark, he could almost feel them burn into his own as Daniel slowly reached behind him and began working himself open. Jack's breath increased as he fumbled on the bed for the lube, finally managing to coat his fingers with it, reaching around to help Daniel.

Daniel hesitated for a moment, and then brushed his fingers against Jack's, guiding his hand to his already slick opening. But instead of letting Jack take over, he let him push in a finger before following with one of his own.

Jack's breath caught in his throat as he tried to take in all things at once. Daniel's body hot and heavy on top of him, his erection a dark shadow against his abdomen and the slide of Daniel's balls against the rough pubic hair.

Then there was the overwhelming sensation of his finger inside Daniel's tight, slick opening, rubbing against the silk-like heat and Daniel's finger, especially when Daniel pressed another one in alongside them.

Jack had no idea for how long they kept it up, but Daniel's breathing was becoming rapidly faster and Jack wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to hold back. Almost as if they reached the decision at the same time, Jack slid his finger out, wiped it on the bed cover and gripped Daniel's hips.

Daniel grabbed the bottle, squeezed out a little more before he reached behind himself and coated Jack's cock, fingers caressing the length with each stroke.

"Daniel..." Jack rasped out, hands tightening, bruising the hips.

Daniel nodded, rose up and scooted back a little, reaching back to guide Jack inside. For a moment he hesitated, body tight with tension as he began to push down onto Jack.

Jack took a deep breath as he kept rubbing his thumbs in circles, trying to convey the need for Daniel's body to relax. Finally it seemed that Daniel was in control enough to let go. Achingly slowly he slid down until finally, he was seated, his breath coming in heavy pants.

Daniel rose up again and slowly came back down, a moan escaping his lips as he leaned his head back, spine arched in pleasure.

Jack had trouble believing it was all happening. The feel of burning heat engulfing his cock, the sight of Daniel rising and falling, so slowly, above him... it was almost surreal. Jack had to touch, had to know... Reaching up he ran his hands, shaking, up over Daniel's chest, fingertips brushing against nipples, sending jolts of pleasure through Daniel.

Strong hands closed around Jack's wrists, leading his hands down to Daniel's cock, urging him to help Daniel find his own release. Jack drew a deep breath, then put a hand on Daniel's hip to steady his rise and descend. The other he curled around Daniel's cock without another thought. The heat was almost scorching, burning into Jack's palm as he set a slow pace, massaging Daniel's cock.

Shifting a little, Jack pulled his knees up, urging Daniel back a bit, to lean against them. They were both sweating with the exertion and Daniel slid easily up and down Jack's thighs. With the change of angle, Jack's cock brushed against Daniel's prostate as he came back down, drawing a long needy moan from the man.

Jack began pushing up every time Daniel pressed down and it didn't take long before Jack felt Daniel tense up. A light brush of his thumb over the head of Daniel's cock had the younger man coming with a growl, head thrown back, body shaking in its release, hot, slick wetness hitting Jack's chest.

Still, Daniel tried to keep his rhythm, to take Jack with him. When he began slowly rotating his hips, Jack knew he didn't have much time left, not when the heat began curling around the lower section of his spine. Pushing up hard, Jack gripped Daniel's hips again, one hand slick with lube, slippery against the warm skin. Daniel came down hard one last time, clenching his muscles around Jack.

Jack arched up as he felt release rushing through him. Tightening his grip, Jack closed his eyes and let the moan in his throat finally escape.

For a moment they seemed suspended in time then Daniel collapsed on top of Jack, burying his face in Jack's chest and panting like he'd run for miles without end. They stayed like that, in silence, for some time, until Jack felt Daniel's body shiver as the sweat cooled.

Slowly, Jack rolled them over, slipping out of Daniel. Quickly discarding the condom, Jack worked to get them under the sheets and nicely warm again. For a moment Daniel hesitated, but only until Jack chuckled and pulled him into a light embrace, cuddling up with him.

"..ck?" Daniel's voice was muffled as he pressed his face against Jack's neck.

"Mmm?" Jack tightened his arms around the other man, stroking his hair softly.

Daniel turned his head, warm breath puffing against Jack's collarbone. "Please tell me that wasn't the one and only time we're doing this?"

"God no," Jack chuckled. "We'll be doing this as often as we possibly can... at least when we aren't on duty..." he added, sobering up a little.

Daniel let out a breath of relief. "So this isn't...?"

"A one night stand?" Jack tugged lightly at Daniel's hair. "I'm too old for that, Daniel, you ought to know that."

Daniel chuckled. "So we're..."

"Yeah..." Jack yawned, pulling the sheet around them a little tighter.

"Mmm, good." Daniel burrowed a little closer.

"Uh-huh..."

The End


End file.
